vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Return Of The Primordial Vampires
Michael was ready for his date, for the first time in his life he had a girlfriend and she was not his pillow or mop turned upside down. " Bye mom " , He walked out into the night prepared. Dan had stood their watching as Gideon walked out his house with Bonnie but went back in forgetting something that was in the hands of Dan, Dan moved like a blur being an old vampires and snatched Bonnie Bennett and held her in his arms as he threw her in his car even knocking her out. As they approached the cliff he got out and changed clothing luckily Bonnie awoke but surprised. " What do you w-want " , She looked angry. " I want you to use a spell " , Dan grinned and than opened the truck to find the body of Matt there. " Oh my god i-is he d-d-dead " , She put one hand over her mouth. " Not yet but soon he will be " , He took the body out and than dropped it where a groan escaped the lips of Matt who was now awakening. Dan handed Bonnie a paper and than a suit that had water gear. " There are 7 coffins bring them to me " , Dan smiled and Bonnie threw the suit at him. " I can use levitation " , She looked irked. " Fine but hurry " , Dan wrapped his hands around Matt's neck waiting. " The point was to read the paper your a witch and spells are the only way to unlock this " , Dan sighed. A growl was heard and a pack of werewolves jumped out attacked Dan, but before they could get there Dan cut them all with his hidden blade than kicked them off the cliff into the water as the werewolf blood soaked into each coffin blood poured. Dan was surprised to see seven coffins spread each of them had the top open meaning. There Back the true vampires have returned. " Took you long enough to awaken us " , Anabelle stood their with her ice blue eyes piercing his. She was as pretty as ever. " Stop staring at my sister like that " , Daniel stood their smiling with Athena near him busy staring Matt down. " I remain pretty right? " , Adelaide stood their hands on her hips, strawberry blonde hair pulled into a pony-tail. She leaned on the car of Dan than pulled the keys out the ignition. " I read your mind clearly, Dan and you were planning on killing us when our coffins where open but now we have the werewolf genes we awoke quick and now time to die " , Alucard stepped forward and grabbed Dan by the neck than kicked him in the tendons bringing him to his knees. " Come on guys I won't hurt you guys at all I promise " . " To late for that " , Mitchell stood their in his vampiric form he reached out and ripped the heart out of Dan's chest than returned to his human form. " Adelaide I assume that you will take the role of a high school student along with, Isaac. the rest of us will be doing work or out of town getting in contact with New Orleans vampires " ,.